


Деконструкция

by Anonymous



Category: QI RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Деконструкция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109856) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



\- Мне кажется, ты его выдумал, - сказал Алан на половине утешительной пинты от Стивена, который, как ни странно, угостил его. – Не было такого человека как Джек Дерри-как-его-там.  
\- Жак Деррида определенно существовал. – Стивен отпил глоток своего кампари с содовой. Он утверждал, что это его любимый напиток, потому что он фиолетовый и _манерный_. – Это известный философ.   
\- Тогда расскажи мне о его философии. Если он существовал, конечно.  
Триумфально изогнутая бровь Стивена зеркально отражала его острую усмешку. Алан пал духом. Глубина его отчаяния почти достигла Марианской впадины, когда Стивен сказал:   
\- Итак, нам, вероятно, стоит начать с Платона и античного понимания _Логоса_.   
Потом было что-то о письменах, о мертвых отцах и египетских богах, о свадьбах и традиции давать кораблям имена, и еще что-то о французской фонетике. Чего точно не было, так это прекрасного, благословенного крика «Закругляйтесь!» от режиссера.   
\- Забудь, что я спрашивал, - сказал Алан, когда Стивен замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
\- О, прости, я объяснил непонятно?  
\- Стивен, ты выбрал не ту профессию. К черту комедию, ты должен был стать преподавателем.   
Лицо Стивена сразу выдало его. У Алана не возникало и мысли, что ранить его чувства так легко. Он действительно верит, что эти вещи интересны, решил Алан, выходя на новый уровень понимания. Он похож на маленького ребенка, который уверен, что «классики» и «блины» - это лучшие игры на свете, и не может понять, почему все его приятели предпочитают футбол.   
Когда Алан вернулся за их стол, Стивен все еще дулся на него. Принимая во внимание, что истинная тема любого выпуска звучит как «Давайте поиздеваемся над Аланом», это было немного слишком. Но с другой стороны, Алану было плевать на французских философов или скорость света. И ему _нравилось_ давать эти очевидно неправильные ответы, которые заводили клаксоны и давали Стивену повод журить его. Кое-что знал он – и, очевидно, не знал Стивен, - люди действительно любят милых неудачников.   
Он дал Стивену чувствовать себя несправедливо обиженным еще немного, а затем сказал:   
\- Так этот тип, как его, Доярка, верил, что ничто значит что-то?   
Словно политый цветок, Стивен распрямил уныло ссутуленные плечи.   
\- Ну, нет, не совсем. Он критиковал традиционные пути понимания мира. Нашу склонность мыслить через противоположности, например, такие как добро и зло, правда и неправда. И он предложил формы анализа, которые показывают ограниченность такого мышления и даже рушат различия до предела.   
\- У него не было философии, да? У него просто были сомнения.   
\- Совершенно верно. – Снова поднятая бровь, и улыбка, но совсем другая на этот раз. Сарказм ушел, остались нежность и понимание. Алан понял, что Стивен никогда не считал его глупым. – Честное сомнение лучше ложной уверенности, ты так не думаешь?   
\- Значит ли это, что я получу очки в следующий раз, когда у меня не будет ни малейшего представления об ответе?  
\- Боюсь, данный принцип можно трактовать настолько широко.  
\- Это несомненный факт?  
\- Очень несомненный.   
Они так ухмылялись друг другу, что сторонний наблюдатель принял бы их за парочку деревенских идиотов, Алан знал это. Постепенно ухмылки исчезали, глупость выгорала. Что-то между ними тихо замерло в ожидании. Они все еще смотрели друг на друга.   
\- Так, - сказал Алан, - Эти противоположности, предположительно, такие плохие. Их, наверно, сотни. Например, геи и натуралы. Уверен, это противоположность.   
Стивен наклонился вперед, как на шоу, когда действительно интересовался разговором.   
\- О, да. Несомненно.  
\- Значит, вместо того, чтобы быть противоположностями, они должны вроде как встретиться посередине?  
\- Мой дорогой мальчик, можно подумать, что ты флиртуешь со мной.  
\- Можно, да.  
\- А ты флиртуешь? – Спросил Стивен достаточно небрежно для возможности превратить это в шутку. Сделать еще один раунд той скрытой игры, в которую они всегда так открыто играли на публике месяцами. За Аланом было либо продолжить ее, либо сменить сомнение на несомненный факт.   
К черту французских философов, в любом случае. Иногда сомнение и есть ложь. Алан дотронулся до руки Стивена и сказал:  
\- Несомненно.


End file.
